This type of retrieval and display devices includes a retrieval and display device reading out a folder name belonging to the next level lower than that to which a desired folder name belongs, from a storing means, and displays a list of the folder names belonging to the level, in order to select a desired folder name from among enormous numbers of folder names stored in hierarchy of folders (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: JP-A2003-084877 ([0112] and FIG. 3)
Since the conventional retrieval and display device is arranged as mentioned above, it must include a mass storage medium and a display having a large screen, in order to display the list of the folder names belonging to the hierarchy.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a retrieval and display device that facilitates a user to select a desired folder name by displaying the next candidate folder name along an operating direction together with the selected desired folder name within the limited display screen.